Hallowed Nights
Hallowed Nights is a seasonal event in Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign, that first took place during the Halloween Season from October 18, 2016 until November 8, 2016. In 2017, it started on October 30, and ended on December 4, concurrently with The Forge event. In 2018, it started on October 25, and ended on December 3. In 2019, it began on October 24,Hallowed Nights and Wurt available October 24th! (And more!) Posted on October 18, 2019. and ended on December 12. During the event, many exclusive features are available for players to enjoy, such as Halloween-themed Skins, Trinkets, Candies, the Candy Bag and the Mad Scientist Lab. Also, Pumpkin Lanterns, Pumpkins, and special Set Pieces can be found scattered around the world. Players can revisit this event by setting Events to Hallowed Nights in the world creation menu. Halloween-themed event-only skins will be disabled when revisiting the event, and Halloween Trinkets traded to the Pig King will return one Gold Nugget in place of Candies. __TOC__ Halloween Trinkets Broken Stake = |-| Cubic Zirkona Ball = |-| Empty Elixer = |-| Faux Fangs = |-| Monkey Paw = |-| Spider Ring = |-| Binoculars = |-| Lone Glove = |-| Snail Scale = |-| Goop Canister = |-| Toy Cobra = |-| Crocodile Toy = |-| Broken Terrarium = |-| Odd Radio = |-| Broken Hair Dryer = |-| Halloween Trinkets are Halloween exclusive items. They can be found scattered around the world and can be traded with the Pig King for 8 Halloween Candies. The Trinkets can also be used as a Catcoon toy. They stack up to 40 items. The following Trinkets are available, and their spawn codes are "trinket_32...37". Broken Stake.png|Broken Stake Cubic Zirkonia Ball.png|Cubic Zirkonia Ball Empty Elixir.png|Empty Elixir Faux Fangs.png|Faux Fangs Monkey Paw.png|Monkey Paw Spider Ring.png|Spider Ring In 2017, nine more Trinkets were added to the game. Their spawn codes are "trinket_38...46". Binoculars.png|Binoculars Lone Glove.png|Lone Glove Snail Scale.png|Snail Scale Goop Canister.png|Goop Canister Toy Cobra.png|Toy Cobra Crocodile Toy.png|Crocodile Toy Broken Terrarium.png|Broken Terrarium Odd Radio.png|Odd Radio Broken Hairdryer.png|Broken Hairdryer Halloween Candies Candy Apple = |-| Candy Corn = |-| Catcoon Candy = |-| Choco Pigs = |-| Ghost Pop = |-| Tentacle Lolli = |-| Gummy Spider = |-| Jelly Worm = |-| Not-So-Candy Corn = |-| Raisins = |-| "Raisins" = |-| Candy Lice = |-| Otherworldly Jawbreaker = |-| Lava Pepper = Halloween Candies are Hallowed Nights exclusive Food items. 5 candies are dropped by Pig King after any valid trade during that time. The Pig King will give out more candy per trade if the player is wearing a costume skin during the event. They restore 0 to 2 , 0 to 2 and 0 to 2 when eaten. Candies stack up to 40 items and do not spoil over time. The following Candies are available, and their spawn codes are "halloweencandy_1...11". Candy Apple.png|Candy Apple Candy Corn.png|Candy Corn Catcoon Candy.png|Catcoon Candy Choco Pigs.png|Choco Pigs Ghost Pop.png|Ghost Pop Gummy Spider.png|Gummy Spider Jelly Worm.png|Jelly Worm Not-So-Candy Corn.png|Not-So-Candy Corn Raisins.png|Raisins "Raisins".png|"Raisins" Tentacle Lolli.png|Tentacle Lolli In 2017, three more candies were added to the game. Their spawn codes are "halloweencandy_12...14". Candy Lice.png|Candy Lice Otherworldly Jawbreaker.png|Otherworldly Jawbreaker Lava Pepper.png|Lava Pepper Nutritional info Candy Bag A Candy Bag works similar to a Backpack and is used to store Halloween Candies, Halloween Trinkets and Halloween Decorations, as well as regular Trinkets. It can be crafted with 6 Cut Grass. A Candy Bag can store up to 20 stacks of Candies, Trinkets and Decorations. Candy Bag Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Willow.png|Willow wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Wes.png|Wes wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Webber.png|Webber wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Winona.png|Winona wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Warly.png|Warly wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Candy Bag. Candy Bag Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Candy Bag. Mad Scientist Lab The Mad Scientist Lab is a craftable Structure introduced in the 2018 version of the event. It is found in the Science Tab and requires two Electrical Doodads and two Cut Stone to craft. It is always available to craft and does not require prototyping. Standing next to the Mad Scientist Lab grants players access to the Mad Science Tab where they can conduct several experiments to produce potions. Each of these experiments causes the player to lose a certain amount of their Sanity. Most of these experiments have several possible outcomes, however, they are all of positive effect for the players. As the cooking process takes a certain amount of time, their results are not immediately available for usage. The following experiments can be conducted in the Mad Science Tab: Phobic Experiment.png|Phobic Experiment|link=Phobic Experiment Sanguine Experiment.png|Sanguine Experiment|link=Sanguine Experiment Psychosis Experiment.png|Psychosis Experiment|link=Psychosis Experiment Sulfuric Experiment.png|Sulfuric Experiment|link=Sulfuric Experiment Arboretum Experiment.png|Arboretum Experiment|link=Arboretum Experiment Lunar Experiment.png|Lunar Experiment|link=Lunar Experiment Halloween Decorations Bat Decoration = |-| Crow Decoration = |-| Dangling Depth Dweller Decoration = |-| Ghost Decoration = |-| Spider Decoration = |-| Tentacle Decoration = |-| Halloween Decorations are Halloween exclusive items introduced in the 2018 version of the event. They can be found scattered around the world or by harvesting Tumbleweeds and digging up Graves. Each of them stack up to 40 items. They cannot be traded with the Pig King, and can only be put on Totally Normal Trees, serving no other purpose than decoration. The following Decorations are available, and their spawn codes are "halloween_ornament_1...6". Bat Decoration.png|Bat Decoration Crow Decoration.png|Crow Decoration Dangling Depth Dweller Decoration.png|Dangling Depth Dweller Decoration Ghost Decoration.png|Ghost Decoration Spider Decoration.png|Spider Decoration Tentacle Decoration.png|Tentacle Decoration Totally Normal Bats When chopping Trees or opening Chests, there is a small chance that a swarm of bats will spawn. They will fly around the screen, damaging the player's sanity and making them unable to move for a few seconds. Drinking a Phobic Experiment will negate the sanity loss. This feature was introduced in 2018. ''Ravin' Wrapper Raiders'' Introduced in 2019, a minigame called Ravin' Wrapper Raiders was added to the Trade Inn. Upon visiting the Inn, a crow can be seen perched on the Inn's interface. Clicking on the crow activates the minigame. The usual Trade Inn interface changes to an 8 x 5 grid with tiles containing a random assortment of candy wrappers and at least one crow. The premise of the game is that the crows have stolen the Curio Collector's candy wrapper collection and it is up to the player to help him scare the crows away. The game is a tile-matching puzzle similar to SameGame wherein the player clears groups of adjoining tiles by clicking on them. Clearing tiles close to crows causes the birds to flee. More wrappers and crows fall from the top of the game screen to replace the cleared tiles. The player can equip 5 different tools from a row of buttons at the bottom of the Trade Inn interface. These tools have different effects to help clear tiles. The game starts with 3 of each tool available. Clearing 10 or more tiles at a time will earn the player a bonus tool from the Curio Collector. The game ends when there are no more possible moves and all tools are used up. Completing the game with a certain amount of points will reward the player with the Curio Collector Profile Icon. Tips * It is a good idea to trade Halloween Trinkets with the Pig King with several empty Inventory slots, since the Pig King is generally located in a Pig Village and Pigs will try to eat the dropped Halloween Candies when they spot them. Trivia * The Monkey Paw, one of the Halloween Trinkets, is a reference to the horror short story The Monkey's Paw by W. W. Jacobs. * The Halloween Trinkets and Candies added in 2017 are inspired by Klei Entertainment's other games Griftlands, Hot Lava and Oxygen Not Included. ** The Binoculars, Lone Glove, Snail Scale and Otherworldly Jawbreaker are references to Griftlands. ** The Goop Canister, Toy Cobra, Crocodile Toy and Lava Pepper are references to Hot Lava. ** The Broken Terrarium, Odd Radio, Broken Hairdryer, and Candy Lice are references to Oxygen Not Included. * Wigfrid can eat most of the Halloween Candies but refuses to eat Not-So-Candy Corn, Raisins, "Raisins" and Lava Peppers. * Trinket 46 used to be the Duplicated Pumpkin, as seen in the game files from earlier, but it was changed to the Broken Hairdryer upon release. * The Candy Bag resembles the character Oogie Boogie from the Nightmare Before Christmas movie. Gallery Hallowed Nights1.png|Page 1 of the Hallowed Nights comic in 2016. Hallowed Nights2.png|Page 2 of the Hallowed Nights comic in 2016. Hallowed Nights3.png|Page 3 of the Hallowed Nights comic in 2016. LoadingScreenHallowedNightsA.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2016. LoadingScreenHallowedNightsB.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2016. LoadingScreenHallowedNightsC.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2016. Hallowed Nights Livestream Art.gif|A Hallowed Nights themed animation from Rhymes with Play in 2016. Hallowed Nights 2017 Comic.png|The Hallowed Nights comic in 2017. Hallowed Nights 2017 Loading Screen A.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2017. Hallowed Nights 2017 Loading Screen B.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2017. Duplicated Pumpkin.gif|The unused Duplicated Pumpkin trinket that was replaced by the Broken Hairdryer. Hallowed Nights 2018 Promo Image.png|A promotional image for Hallowed Nights in 2018 from Rhymes with Play #208. Hallowed Nights 2018 Promo Image 2.jpg|A promotional image for Hallowed Nights in 2018. Hallowed Nights 2018 Comic.png|The Hallowed Nights comic in 2018. DST Hallowed Nights 2018 Steam Image.jpg|The game image for Don't Starve Together on Steam during the 2018 Hallowed Nights event. RWP 212 Hallowed Nights 2018 Mad Scientist Lab Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the Mad Scientist Lab from Rhymes with Play #212. RWP 212 Hallowed Nights 2018 Potions Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for various potions from Rhymes with Play #212. Hallowed Nights Short Promo 2019.gif|A promotional animation announcing the return of the Hallowed Nights event in 2019, from Wurt's short. Hallowed Nights 2019 Comic 1.png|Page 1 of the Hallowed Nights comic in 2019. Hallowed Nights 2019 Comic 2.png|Page 2 of the Hallowed Nights comic in 2019. References pl:Noce Halloweenowe (Event) vi:Hallowed Nights Category:Healing Category:Sanity Boost Category:Food Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Events Category:Craftable Items Category:Craftable Structures Category:Crafting Stations